Steven misbehaves at the movies and gets killed by Bing Bong
''Steven Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video out of Steven created by Sarah West. Steven wants to see The Avengers, but Moira and Steven's two cousins (especially Hailey, who is the youngest at age 6) can't afford that movie, and Steven can't watch it because it's rated PG-13, so the movie ticket manager offers them tickets for the Shaun the Sheep Movie, but Steven destroyed the movie theaters and killed 4 people, and Steven is Grounded again, this time, he is Grounded for 6 months. Transcript Steven: Hey, Mom, I have something to tell you. There's this really cool Marvel superhero movie that's being shown at the local movie theater. Can we please go see it? Moira: No. We're not going to the movies today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Steven: But Mom, I want to see that movie, because my favorite Marvel superheroes are in it! Moira: Steven, I said no. We're not going to the movies today. Steven: I want to go to the movies! Now! Moira: Steven, for the last time, we're not going to the movies today. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Carrie: Hey, Aunt Moira, the TV's broken! Moira: Did you hear that, Steven? Carrie said that the TV is broken. That means we can go. Steven: Yay! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Hello, and welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? Steven: Can we have four tickets for The Avengers? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, young man. But that movie is rated PG-13, and you're just a kid. You can see The Avengers when you're older. Steven: What? You're joking, right? Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad, young man. How about four tickets for The Shaun the Sheep Movie instead. That movie is G-rated, and it is suitable for your age. Steven: Why? Kyle: Because, Steven, The Avengers is rated PG-13, and you can't watch it because you're only ten years old. How about we see The Shaun the Sheep Movie instead? Steven: NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SILLY BRITISH STOP-MOTION MOVIE! I WANT TO SEE THE AVENGERS AND THAT'S FINAL! Movie Ticket Manager: Uh-oh... Moira: Steven, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either see The Shaun the Sheep Movie, or we can go back home. Steven (Kidaroo's Voice): Neither! I will destroy the movie theater! (The Smile Pretty Cure/Glitter Force girls see what's going on) Emily: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Kelsey: We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Girls, get out your Glitter Pacts! Lily: No, Kelsey. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that kid causes a ruckus. April: Yeah, let's get outta here! Steven: Prepare to feel my wrath, you miserable moviegoers! (Steven destroys the food and drink concession stand, the movie ticket counter, and eventually, the whole movie theater. He also attacks and kills a few people) Moira (800% voice): Steven, how dare you destroy the movie theater with your horrible attitude? That's it! We're going home right now, and you're not getting anything at all! (In the car) Stan: Stop crying, Steven! Aunt Moira told you that if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. Steven: But all I wanted was four tickets for The Avengers, but you guys said no. That's why I destroyed the movie theater. Moira: I know, but not only that, you also frightened your little cousin, Hailey, with your attitude. You know she can get scared easily. Also, the movie ticket manager kindly offered us four tickets for The Shaun the Sheep Movie, but no, you destroyed the entire movie theater. I think that we'll end up on the news and we'll be in big trouble because of you. Steven: I get it now, and I'm really, really really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry! Corina: Your apologies are not accepted. Steven, you have got us into a lot of trouble today! You also scared the Glitter Force away because you throwing a stupid fit. How dare you? You should've never asked if we could take you to see The Avengers in the first place. Steven: I know. Can we at least go see The Lego Ninjago movie when it comes out in theaters this September? Moira: No! Absolutely not. We're still going straight home since you destroyed the entire movie theaters. I think that we will end up on the news and get into tons of trouble. When we get home, you will be in big trouble, young man. (Later on the news...) Alan Cook: Good afternoon, and welcome to GoAnimate Broadcasting Network. Today on the news, a 10-year-old boy named Steven really wanted to see a PG-13 rated Marvel film, but everyone else around him told him to get four tickets to see The Shaun the Sheep Movie instead. But he got really upset, and he destroyed the movie theaters and killed a few people who were waiting in line, getting concessions, and entering the movies. Here's Princess Peach, live with the story. Princess Peach: Thanks, Alan. I'm here at the destroyed movie theater where a horrible incident occurred. A 10-year-old boy named Steven wanted to see The Avengers, but his cousin wanted him to get four tickets for The Shaun the Sheep Movie instead, but he rejected her offer and completely destroyed the movie theater. We'll take you here inside the movie theater. As you can see, the entire movie theater is destroyed. The furniture is crumpled, the movie screens are ripped apart, and the food and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is the movie ticker manager. Sir, can you tell us about what happened today? Movie Ticket Manager: Well, this boy wanted four tickets for The Avengers, but I told him that due to his young age, he's prohibited from watching anything that is rated PG-13, so I kindly offered his family four tickets for The Shaun the Sheep Movie instead, but he got upset and destroyed the movies. Luckily, I'm not hurt. Princess Peach: Thank you for telling us what happened. Now I'm back outside with five victims, The Glitter Force. They're going to tell us about what happened at the movie theaters. Emily, is there anything you want to say to us about what happened when Steven destroyed the movie theater? Emily: Well, my friends and I went to the movies because we wanted to see a fairy tale-based movie. But when we got here, we couldn't decide what we wanted to see. I wanted to see Puss in Boots, Kelsey wanted to see Shrek, Lily wanted to see Thumbelina, April wanted to see Chicken Little, and Chloe wanted to see Cinderella. Since we couldn't agree on which movie we wanted to see, I made an exclusive decision and decided that we were going to see Puss in Boots. My friends seemed fine with my decision. But when we got in line to get our tickets, we saw this young boy throwing a fit about seeing The Avengers. We could tell that he was ready to destroy the place, like troublemakers here usually do. We decided that we needed to get out of here before things got ugly. Before we knew it, the boy went out of control and destroyed the movie theaters. Not only that, but he also killed a few people who are waiting in line for the movies they wanted to see. Kelsey: Hey, I heard he killed more people than that. Anyway, I wanted us to transform and use our powers to stop that kid, but as I told the girls to grab their Glitter Pacts and get ready to transform, they were all like, "No way! We'd better get the heck outta here." I guess Lily was right that we didn't have any time to transform, because just as we left, the kid destroyed the whole darn place. Sheesh, what's wrong with preadolescent kids these days? When will they ever learn their lessons? Lily: It was absolutely dreadful. We barely escaped with our lives. I've never seen such a young child go on such a destructive rampage. I guess transforming and using our powers to stop that child would be a good idea, but we didn't have any time. I could tell because that child looked like he was ready to explode. I bet that he'll suffer the consequences for his actions. April: Yeah, I agree with Lily here. It would've been cool to purify a misbehaving kid, but we know that attacking misbehaving youngsters isn't right. As the Glitter Force, we use our powers to defeat our enemies and bring happiness and joy to others. Using our powers on misbehaving children isn't what we do, and we decided that it was best to just leave that kid alone and get out of there before he caused a huge, horrible hullabaloo. Chloe: Nice use of alliteration there, April. We all know that attacking people, especially kids, isn't the right thing to do, even if they're misbehaving and throwing a huge fit. Remember, not only we're known as the Glitter Force here in America, but we're also known as Smile Pretty Cure in Japan, and Pretty Cures use their powers for self-defense and purifying evil beings, but never for vengeance. Emily: That's right, Chloe. We never use our powers for vengeance. Anyway, I bet that that menacing kid is gonna suffer the consequences for his actions, and if he keeps up his horrible behavior he might get after school detention when September rolls around. We're really lucky to be alive after witnessing the destruction of the movies. Princess Peach: Thank you for telling me the information, girls. I hope that you're safe now. We're going to take you to GoAnimate News Network with Alan Cook. Alan Cook: Thanks for interviewing the victims, Peach. I'm here with four guests, Steven, his mother, Moira, and their cousins, Carrie and Hailey. They are going to tell us about what happened. Moira, can you tell us what happened? Moira: Well, my son, Steven, wanted to see The Avengers, but we told him that he couldn't see it because he wasn't old enough. So he destroyed the movie theater, and killed lots of people. It was absolutely ridiculous, I tell you. Steven: But, Mom, it's all their fault! Why should I care if I'm not allowed to watch a certain movie just because I'm too young to see it? Carrie: Shut up, Steven, this was all your own fault. If you didn't destroy the movie theater, none of this would have happened. Moira: I'm so done with this. We're leaving right now. Steven: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Alan Cook: Stay tuned for more news coverage after these important messages. (At home) Moira: This is all your own fault, Steven. You are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for the next six months. Go to your room right now while we call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends on the phone and tell them about what you did and they will force you to watch The Lion King with everyday for 6 months. Steven (crying upstairs to bed): Noooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (A while later, Moira and Carrie are comforting Hailey, who is still frightened after the incident at the movies) Hailey: Carrie, why did Steven destroy the movies? (Sigh) I was really looking forward to seeing a good movie with you and Aunt Moira. Carrie: Aw, it's okay, Hailey. It's over now. Steven's been sent to his room. I bet they'll repair the movie theater soon and we can go there again. Moira: Girls, I'm so sorry about that incident at the movies. Carrie: No, Aunt Moira, it wasn't your fault. We should've left Steven behind with a babysitter to look after him. That incident scared the wits out of poor Hailey. Steven should know that Hailey, being very young, is sensitive and tends to get scared very easily. Hailey: I don't understand why Steven causes so much trouble. Why does he go berserk when things don't get his way? Carrie: I don't know, Hailey. I guess that's just the way he acts. He can be very mischievous at times and always causes trouble. Moira: He sure does. How about we give you a treat and watch a movie together to cheer you up? Carrie: We can make up for what happened at the movies by watching Thumbelina & The Ripping Friends on DVD and sharing some Nutella gelato. How does that sound? Hailey (happy): Oh, I would love that! (So, Carrie and Hailey watch Thumbelina & The Ripping Friends on Netflix and share some Nutella gelato that Moira makes for them) Category:Goanimate V3 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Steven Gets Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West